


Bedside Confessions

by LoreGoblin



Series: Together Forever: A Snufmin Journey [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreGoblin/pseuds/LoreGoblin
Summary: Snufkin is sick with a bad cold and Moomin takes care of him, but idle talk leads to discussion of much stronger feelings and Snufkin must make a choice.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Together Forever: A Snufmin Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Bedside Confessions

“..Really Moomin, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

It was late fall in Moominvalley, and had rained quite heavily the night before. There was a chill in the air, normally a reminder that soon Snufkin would be on his way south, but he had come down with a rather nasty cold. It was all he could do to put on a brave face as Moomin fussed over him.

“Hush, you! You froze all night in your silly tent, I don’t know how you survive out on your own. With that flimsy bedroll you may as well be inviting the Groke to a sleep-over.” Moomin scolded as he put a hand to his friend’s forehead. Snufkin was burning up, and his not-very-waterproof tent was still soggy in some places from the various patch-jobs done to repair it over the years. Moomin decided that Snufkin’s health was worth more than damaging his pride, and attempted to hoist him onto his feet. The mumrik tried to voice a complaint but found he could barely stand, stumbling over before being caught by his friend.

“I need to carry you Snufkin, is that allright? It’s that or try to build a fire with wet firewood I’m afraid.”  
Snufkin let out a sigh of defeat, nodding weakly as he was scooped up. He hoped Little My had gone out to see her sister Mymble, she would tease him relentlessly if she saw him in this state. Moomin began carrying Snufkin to Moominhouse, stopping to grab his friend’s hat, which Snufkin used to cover his face, both out of embarrassment and to keep the sun and occasional raindrops away.

“Mmph,” Snufkin weakly prodded Moomin to stop before ascending the stairs. Moomin placed him down on the living room couch and whispered if he would like some tea, as it was still quite early in the morning. He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Snufkin to nurse his headache as footsteps could be heard approaching from upstairs.

“Oh Snufkin! What a delight to see you dear, but goodness you look dreadful, have you come here all by yourself?” Moominmamma selected a cushion for Snufkin to lie against as a muffled thump followed by cursing was heard from the kitchen. She shook her head and smiled as she helped Snufkin lie down.

“Hullo mama,” was all he could get out, stopping to cough. Moomin re-entered carrying a large mug of tea an teapot, placing them beside his friend as Moominmamma slipped a coaster underneath.

“Mama, Snufkin is awfully sick, do you think there’s anything in Grandma’s recipe book that could help?” Moomin clasped his hands together and did his best to look pitiful, he was very good at it, though he was not nearly as small as he once was.

“Of course dear, make sure Snufkin drinks some tea and I’ll see what I can find.”

Moominmamma indeed found a recipe to treat colds, her grandmother’s remedies were strong stuff and she was confident it would do the trick. After a few hours of preparing the elixir, Snufkin was persuaded to choke it down then sent off to the guest room to sleep, borrowing some old nightclothes of Moominpappa’s, much too big for Snufkin’s wiry frame. He slept for nearly half the day, causing Moomin to frequently check in and make sure he hadn’t escaped their hospitality through the window. Finally he roused from his slumber, disoriented but recovering. Moomin brought a neat pile of handkerchiefs and turned to leave when a clammy hand gently grabbed his arm.

“Moomin, could you stay a moment?” Snufkin asked meekly between coughs. Moomin nodded and pulled up a chair, wondering what he could do to help. A silence sat between them for a short while before Snufkin turned to look at his friend.

“I’m surprised, Moomin. I would have thought with winter so close you would make any excuse to keep me here in the valley. Is our old routine getting so dull that you’re not even sad to see me go?”

“Of course I’m sad Snufkin, this is always a very hard time of year. But I know you’ll be back, and I hibernate while you’re away. For most of the time, at least. And I know how important travelling is to you. Besides, speaking of routine, keeping you locked away in my home is hardly sporting!” Moomin talked absently, busy thinking about what Snufkin might do if he got sick on his travels.

“Oh? And what sport would that be?” Snufkin asked, sitting up a bit in his bed.

“Well your and my fee-um, friendship, of course!” Moomin caught himself a bit late and he knew it. He looked at the wall, trying to keep a straight face. Snufkin stared at his friend with a blank look, a common expression when dealing with more important circumstances, before closing his eyes and smiling.

“You’ve always been a poor liar Moomin. If you don’t want to tell me what’s on your mind that’s allright. You’ll leave me guessing though, and my guess might be a lot more embarrassing than whatever fee-secret you’re not telling me!” Moomin looked down at the floor sadly for a few moments, but then seemed to find resolve, standing up and then kneeling by Snufkin’s bedside to hold his hands in his.

“Snufkin, you are perhaps the most clever creature in the whole valley, and I know you know what I meant. We’re the very best of friends Snufkin, everyone knows that, and everyone also seems to know that my feelings for you run deeper. Little My teases me, Snorkmaiden offers advice, Mama and Papa excuse themselves whenever we have a conversation. Even Sniff knows! I’m grateful that you haven’t been put off by it, I know how foolish it is, I-“

“What do you mean foolish, Moomin?” Snufkin sat up fully, noticing the tears beginning to stream down Moomin’s cheek and feeling himself beginning to lose composure.

“Well I mean a whole lot of things, Snufkin! You’re a traveler, I live at home, you’re beautiful and charismatic and I’m just a..an uncooked marshmallow! We’re both boys for pity’s sake! What chance would I have with someone like you?” Snufkin pulled Moomin’s head to his shoulder, not sure what to do. He had never been in a situation like this, and he rarely consoled people.

“Moomin, listen to me. You are the most truly splendid creature I have ever met. You are the reason I return every spring, and the reason I fear leaving every fall. You have more of a “chance” with me than anyone on Earth. And I’ll have you know I like boys just fine thank you very much. I just..,have trouble sorting out my own feelings. I suspected you felt this way, and I think I may feel the same. It’s just all so much, I don’t want things to change between us. And just as I’m leaving on my trip too.” Snufkin cried softly, holding his friend close. Moomin struggled to nod as he attempted to dry his tears.

“Moomin, listen, how would you feel about giving me until spring to process all this? I fear hibernation may be difficult with such a weight on your shoulders, but how about..if I’m scared, if we’re scared, we give this more time. But, if we both feel ready? I can think of worse ways to spend a year than trying my hand at love.” Snufkin chuckled weakly, his throat sore from all the talking and emotion. He pulled Moomin in for a long hug, hoping that he wasn’t taking it too hard. But Moomin understood perfectly, and agreed to wait, though his words failed him.

Three days later, Snufkin departed for the south just as the first snow began to fall on the valley. He and Moomin parted, smiling and anxious about their next meeting. Moomin managed to hibernate for most of the winter, dreaming dreams about what life might be like with Snufkin as a partner, or else otherwise still a friend without painful secrets to hide from. Snufkin spent most of the winter reflecting on all the wonderful moments he and Moomin had shared, and looked back with certainty on events that had put a strange feeling in his heart, the brushing of hands against one another, embraces with nearly imperceptible kisses, long moments of comfortable silence gazing into eachothers eyes.  
The snow melted early that spring, Moomin woke from his hibernation to hear the faint sound of a harmonica. He rushed out of bed and out the window, seeing his friend come into view in the distance. They waited until they were on opposite ends of the bridge that they shared so many memories on, before at last Moomin broke the silence.

“Hello Snufkin, beautiful day isn’t it?”

“Hullo Moomin. I suppose it is rather pretty out. How would you feel about going for a stroll? Time feels so fleeting sometimes, I think it would be best to make the most of it.”

“Snuf just say it clearly, that could mean anything and it’s freezing out here!”

“I thought you said it was a beautiful day, Moomin?” Snufkin laughed, enjoying how much ruining the moment was making Moomin squirm. He cleared his throat and walked up to hold Moomin’s paws.

“Dear Moomin, would you like to go out? Romantically?”

“Why yes, Snufkin, I believe I would. Romantically.”

The pair touched noses, and Snufkin stooped slightly to plant a kiss on Moomin’s mouth, in the fashion done by those without snouts. They knew that this year was going to be unlike any other, and ventured out to experience their new world together, at least until breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, thank you all for your kind words following my first work. Progress will probably slow right down after my reading week is finished, but I wanted to get this pairing out of the way so I can try to just write nice things.


End file.
